


we smoked and fell in stages

by tuesdaysinoctober



Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, F/M, Light Angst, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: Katara with cigarettes? Katara with cigarettesWe love posting a day earlythe title lowkey doesn't make sense but that's okayit's taken from Me & You Together Song by the 1975ZKFF prompt "cigarettes"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143167
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	we smoked and fell in stages

**Author's Note:**

> Katara with cigarettes? Katara with cigarettes
> 
> We love posting a day early
> 
> the title lowkey doesn't make sense but that's okay 
> 
> it's taken from Me & You Together Song by the 1975
> 
> ZKFF prompt "cigarettes"

She can’t quite remember the day she first put a cigarette in her mouth. 

Katara can guess what happened. 

Jet (probably) offered it to her, Sokka (probably) protested before being offered one and then he (definitely) took it. Toph (absolutely) asked for one only to be (probably) intercepted by Aang, who despite having been around various usage of illegal materials, was determined to prevent Toph from completely falling off the deep end. His words, not Katara’s. His words, often scoffed at. 

Now she carries a pack with her. When she was little, Katara never quite believed the programs they would show, the pamphlets they would hand out. She does now. She knows that it’s harder to breathe sometimes, a problem for the captain of the swim team. 

Sokka is impressive about only ever smoking or drinking at parties. That’s something she admires about her brother. Of course, he has a choice. He’s not the one driving Gran-Gran to the hospital for her bi-weekly check-ups, he’s not the one staying up to complete missing assignments because she didn’t have time to do them at school, too busy trying to catch up on others. 

It’s a cycle. 

So while Sokka can smirk and say, “Nah, I’m good”, Katara will pull out her own pack and lighter when offered, shaking it lightly, and say, “Thanks, I’m covered.” 

Somewhere along the way, Zuko filters into the picture. 

Katara _can_ remember that, oddly enough. 

She remembers him plucking the lighter out of her hand, right when she was going to smoke her own cigarette, and she remembers the little salute. It was such a Jet-like move, she didn’t know whether to kiss or kill him. 

They ended up talking. 

His voice was rough, although not from the cigarettes. “Just life” he said, when she asked him about it. 

Over the years, Zuko becomes her smoking buddy, waiting outside her window for the five minute break she allows herself to take. 

Katara talks to fill the silence. 

At a party once, Katara was dancing with a guy and then didn’t want to dance anymore but the guy still did and she remembers him on the floor, Zuko standing in front of her breathing heavily, and Sokka shouting. 

Over the years, Zuko becomes her make-out buddy. 

***

When she leaves for college, she has time.

Time to finish her assignments, time to go out for coffee with her roommate, time to swing by office hours and ask, “How could my essay be better?” 

The cigarettes start to fade from her life. 

She comes back for winter break and Zuko is still waiting outside her window. He offers her a cigarette. She shakes her head. 

“Me too, if we’re being honest.” 

It’s a simple thing to reach up and kiss him, but she doesn’t. 

No, Katara pulls herself up on the three inch window ledge and says, “Do you want to talk?” 

Zuko looks up at her. “About what?” 

“Anything.” 

“What if we did this over dinner?” 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“And if I am?” 

“I’d say yes.” 

“Are you free tomorrow?” 

“I’ll see you at seven.” 

She bends down and kisses him lightly and feels a small smile against her lips. When she pulls back, the smile still remains. 

Katara hasn’t seen Zuko smile often.


End file.
